


Problems of the head

by MercuryStars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Caring Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryStars/pseuds/MercuryStars
Summary: Logan thought he had found a way to finally make the others listen to him, text boxes! Maye if he wasn't there in person they'd actually care about what he had to say! He could at least try, right? Things don't go exactly to plan, they still ignored him, chose ignorance and disregarded his feelings. Logan could barely take it anymore. Good thing Virgil hadn't gone to talk with them either, choosing instead to sit with Logan to keep his anxiety under control. He supports and comforts him, letting Logan feel the freedom to express his emotions.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 321





	Problems of the head

As Roman and Patton were pulled out of the mindscape to speak with Thomas about the disaster that was the wedding Virgil felt he should probably go too, but…but he just couldn’t bring himself to actually do it. He hadn’t seen Thomas since he had revealed his past and despite his frustration with all that happened with the wedding or callback debate he knew joining the conversation wouldn’t be good for him. Not yet at least.

Instead, as soon as the others were gone he pulled himself up from the couch, cuddling deeper into his hoodie as he shuffled out of the common room and made his way to Logan’s room, knowing he hadn’t gone to take part in the discussion either. Knocking twice quietly, he poked his head in the door without waiting for a response.

Logan was sat at his desk, watching the events going on on his laptop with a curious frown. He had already decided that when this conversation eventually happened he would not be a part of it, at least physically. He was not involved in the decision of what to do in the first place so why bother trying to sort through whatever the outcome may be? No, this time he was going to send messages, simply providing insight into whatever points someone was trying to make. Maybe…maybe things would be better this way?

He turned at the gentle tapping on his door and smiled softly as Virgil poked his head into the room with a questioning look. Pushing his chair away from the desk he nodded slightly to the other as a sign that he was welcome to enter. With a grin Virgil padded across the room and huffed a laugh as he awkwardly curled up on Logan’s lap, the other’s arms snaking around him to keep him steady. His boyfriend’s smile widened as he did and Logan softly kissed the top of his head in greeting, “Hello, Virgil. Are you not joining the others either?”

Virgil hummed in response and shook his head, “Not yet.”

Logan nodded in understanding, knowing it was hard for him. “I’m extremely proud of you for telling Thomas, Virgil. It was an incredibly brave thing for you to do.” Of course, he had already told him this before but thought he could do with the reassurance.

Virgil’s eyes widened and a blush coated his cheeks as he ducked his head, tucking it under his boyfriend’s chin. “Thanks, Lo,” he murmured after a moment's hesitation. Curious, and wanting the focus off of himself, he turned to look at the computer screen, “What’s with the text box?” He asked.

The logical side smirked in amusement, knowing exactly what the other was doing but didn’t mind at all as he excitedly launched into his explanation. “Since I will not be there in person I’ve decided to employ the use of text boxes to provide insight into the points either Roman or Patton may be making during their…debate of sorts. I believe they may take what I say more seriously this way and will actually listen to what I have to contribute.”

Virgil bit his lip and nodded, hiding his disappointment that Logan felt it necessary to have to use only text boxes so that he’d actually be listened to and respected. Shaking off his hurt, for the time being, he forced a smile onto his face and looked up into his eye’s, “Let’s get this show on the road then.”

Logan’s head tipped to the side and his eyebrow’s furrowed in confusion, “What show? There’s no show and there’s certainly no roads here, I-” at Virgil’s soft laugh he took a moment's pause before it dawned on him, “ahh, another idiom I am unfamiliar with, I see.”

* * *

Virgil watched in mounting anger as Logan’s face fell further and further as he was continually brushed aside or ignored until his eyes became glassy and empty, pricking with tears. Logan had flinched away when Roman had wilfully chosen the ignorance option and when Patton chose to press skip on everything he had to say, purely because he didn’t want to hear it, Virgil decided that was the last straw.

Logan’s hands numbly fell away from the keyboard, dropping back around Virgil’s waist as he held him loosely. Virgil was vaguely aware of the fact that Janus had taken over, posing as Logan and he quickly typed out a message of thanks to the snake. He and Janus had worked to mend their relationship after the courtroom and were once more on speaking terms, even becoming friends again and right now he couldn’t be more grateful for that as it allowed him to focus all of his attention solely on Logan.

Virgil twisted his body so he was straddling the other and was able to see his face. He gently lifted his hands to cup Logan’s cheeks, the other side jolting as he was pulled back into reality, away from whatever was going on inside of his head. “Logan? Come on, talk to me, Sherlock.”

Logan tried for a reassuring smile but was sure it came off more like a grimace. “Virgil, I’m fine truly. I’m used to this kind of treatment and you know I don’t do emotions. I had just expected this time to be different,” he finished turning his head away. Neither of them missed how his voice hitched at the end of the sentence and Virgil felt his heart crack just a little.

“Logan _please_ ,” Virgil began with a pleading tone, gently turning the other’s head to look at him again. “We both know that not true,” Logan most certainly did ‘do’ emotions, “you don’t always have to always be okay, you’re the one who taught me that. It’s alright, you’re allowed to be hurting, I’m here for you, just _talk_ to me.” There was tense silence for just a second until the tears Logan had been desperately fighting back surged forth once more and he couldn’t stop them.

He gripped the back of Virgil’s hoodie tightly and buried his head in the crook of his neck, clutching him as though his life depended on it. Virgil, not used to such violent displays of emotion from his boyfriend was frozen for a moment before winding his arms around the distraught side, one hand rubbing his back soothingly and the other gently carding his fingers through his hair. “Shh, shh I’ve got you.” He murmured softly, continuing with the motions until Logan had calmed slightly.

It had been…a really long time since Logan had allowed himself t release all of his pent up feelings like this. Well, last time there’d been no one to soothe him as he cried, he was all alone with a head and heart full of negativity and pain. He decided he much preferred it like this. As his cries trailed off and the racking of his shoulder’s lessened he sniffed, pulling back and removing his glasses to wipe his eyes. “I’m sorry, I-”

Virgil could already see where Logan was going with it and decided to stop him before he could even start, “Don’t. Don’t say that you’re fine or that you’re okay when you’re not. And you don’t have to apologise, Lo, there’s nothing wrong with letting out your emotions. You ready to talk now?”

Logan already found it difficult to talk to others about his feelings or even acknowledge them himself, he couldn’t bring himself to be looking into Virgil’s eyes as he finally talked. He gathered Virgil closer to him and rested his head on top of the other’s as he started. “I…I feel as though the other’s don’t take me seriously, respect me or…or care about my feelings or opinions. I know I’m averse to showing emotions but they seem to not consider that I can be hurt by what they say, or when they ignore me and disregard me. I mean after Janus impersonated me the first time, failed attempt though it was, you and he were the only ones who came to make sure I was okay. I’m…scared things won’t get better for me. That I’ll continue to be brushed aside and insulted.”

Virgil sat in silence, considering what to say to the clearly in pain side. As he thought about it he pulled back a little to smile reassuringly and take his hand. “I can’t promise you that everything’s going to get better but I can promise that I’m going to be here for you no matter what happens or what you decide to do. I’ve got you, love.”

Logan gave Virgil a small yet genuine smile, hugging him closer, “Thank you, Virgil, I greatly appreciate that.” The pair held each other contently for a few minutes until there was a small chime from the laptop again. Another message from Janus. He had revealed himself to the others and was trying to protect Thomas. Logan shook himself and decided it was probably best to send a few more messages.

As Logan typed out and sent his final message he sighed in relief, pulling Virgil into a hug and swaying them side to side. “You wanna go lie down for a while?” Virgil asked gently, receiving a nod Virgil clambered off of him and took his hand pulling him out of the chair and onto the bed. Virgil wrapped himself around Logan in a koala hold and the two fell asleep. Virgil vowing to do everything he could to look out for Logan from now on.


End file.
